


Prosopagnosia

by onaglorik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Drama, M/M, Murder, Police Officer Dean, Prosopagnosia, Romance, Serial Killers, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10370865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: The trailer forЛицо и маскиbyMelarissa





	

**Author's Note:**

> The trailer for [Лицо и маски](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10381791/chapters/22928034) by [Melarissa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa)


End file.
